warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Hellsing Regiment
Hello! And welcome to the wiki. Glad to see a new face, though you should start a user page. I have yet to read through everything but there are a few things I must point out in order to prevent any rules from being broken. #First off, the Solaris Federation is property of Vivaporius. If you want to mention it you must ask him first. #The Blaze Ravens belong to me, so please ask before you mention them or make alliances. #YEEEAAAHHH is kind of a wierd battle cry no? #These guys are pretty over powered in some cases. #Its not spelled WAAAUGH its WAAAGH!!! XD #Be a bit more formal in what you are writing. Saying "nuff said" kind of kills it. #BTW do you know how insanely powerful a force of 8,567 space marines is? 1 marine equals a few hundred soldiers in a straight up fight. Now a chapter (1000) can easily take over a planet. Now couple all this with the number 8,000 and augment them by being Berserkers...well you get the picture. I'l' get to you on other things when I fully read this. But dont think im picking on you or anything. Actually I like the idea. Actually descent first articles are hard to find among newer members. Especially something this extensive. :D If you have any questions feel free to contact me or our admins. Or read this. Anyways good luck and have fun! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but this is Mary Sue, basically you've stated that they are "SO AWESOMEZ, EVENZ SPEHHZ MARHINEZ NEEDZ OUR HELPZ!?". I find this article difficult to read and understand, also the use of current time religious symbols (Cross) isn't really a great thing, especially since most religion was before the Emperor came and tried to help humanity and that's a long time ago. Imposter101 11:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ...crap well this my first one so... yeah Um how do you let other people know about alliances any suggestions? I'm planning to fix it so what should I fix? Obviously I have to fix a crap load huh? lol Okay I just read all your comments... god dammit ..... XO You can also request an alliance with a faction on that article's talk page. By the way, I do like the idea but I feel I should point out that the Storm Troopers have their own regiment. Supahbadmarine 17:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright thank you for all that info, now time to fix a lot of things. No problem. We were all knew to this once as well. Generally a User's first article sucks. Comparitively this is a very good starting article. We were where you are now, so we enjoy helping out. At least I do. Supahbadmarine 17:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Man this website is actually pretty sick... :) Really dont worry the negative feedback. It is very rare that a persons first article doesnt have problems. Regarding secret alliances. First as stated by Raven's Wing said, yes alliance with xenos that the =|= knows of cant happen. However "secret" alliance born of good reasons can happen. But it cant be just "yeah lets work together and be friends" often the circumstances must throw them together cause the eldar are very arrogant. You should know what that means if you have read the Blaze Ravens. And the images should be on the bottom. Good luck! EDIT: The Battle of Vilamere (when the Emperors Shadow was founded) wasnt in the HH. It in recent milleniums. And 18 warbands is a insane force. And khornate guys seldom work together with anything much less other khronates. They'll be trying to spill Blood for the Blood God the moment they make eye contact. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) OK man, gotta be careful with your choice of imagery. If it doesnt look 40k then dont use it, unless its for aliens or a different faction, etc. And they are still overpowered. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sigh... I'm going to get back on this later. Ivanjoe123 01:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I want you to re-read "The Last Stand". Any improvement? Ivanjoe123 01:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, I added the property and construction templates for you, as these help to identify who is the author of the article. I'd also recommend moving the image gallery to the bottom. I also have a few suggestions: When I first read recruitment, I wasn't sure how they are trained. As far as I know US is the only country with a Marine Core so it is hard for people who live in other countries (quite a few on this wiki) to understand it, perhaps instead of putting that you could say how they train, even if you just get some info from wikipedia or something on how they train marines, it would make the article look alot neater. I also recommend an infobox to be added to the article, these act as a sort of blurb for the article and can have things such as the sector they are based in, leaders, numbers etc. While im not an expert on the subject, I don't entirely like the last stand section, as if you've read anything about the battle of Marcragge both the 1st and 2nd companies (I think) of the Ultramarines are completely decimated by the Tyranids Thats the only real problem I see with the article but I skim read it so I didn't read every detail, so I may be wrong. Welcome to the wiki once again and I look forward to seeing more of your work. (Just reread it properly, they do seem kind of overpowered to me.) No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 06:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay I remade the Last Stand and this time it seems a lot better than the previoius one... well from my percpective. :) Ivanjoe123 05:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I haven't played Dead Space, so correct me if im wrong, but isn't that the whole plotline of Dead Space now in the first half? No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 06:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) You've ripped off Dead Space, copying the Necromorphs and storyline. I suggest this article goes under heavy revision. Imposter101 16:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ...dammitIvanjoe123 01:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) i think i should comeback to this next year...-___-' Ivanjoe123 01:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) You have just gained a lot of respect from me, assuming Operation Firestorm is a BF3 reference. Also don't give up on this, its always hard on the first few pages a person makes, it took me a month to get my first page up to a decent standard (most of it done on MS Word) And I still haven't finished it. Damn Procrasination :( No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 07:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC) whoa, thats from BF3? i got "firestorm" from the third exmortis dude :) I hear that BF3 is realistic as the real world... that true? as in u die by certain shots to the body? Ivanjoe123 00:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) So hey I looked at a lot of other pages and I'm wondering how they are able to post that rectangle on the right side where it shows basic info about the article. How do you guys do that on "edit"?\ Ivanjoe123 04:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Im assuming you mean the infobox? Well you go the the menu to you right in Edit mode. Under "Templates" theyre should be a quare box with a puzzle piece that says Infobox. Hope that helps! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:36, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hell no BF3 is realistic, when they say most realistic of the genre they mean FPS. The ArmA series is the most realistic out there and is mainly played by ex military, you die in one shot from anywhere and u can get injuries to different bodyparts, and u can bleeout and stuff like that. The next one in the series is going to be adding submarines and making the wounds even more realistic (being wounded in a hand preventing you from shooting with two-handed guns) but BF3 still is kinda realistic in Hardcore mode, but not as much as ArmA. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 07:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Kirby. Now I have yet another reason to waste my time on yet another game. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 08:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I think I'm done now ;) 20:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay guys I think I'm finally done with my first article!!! xD Let me know if I need to fix anything. Ivanjoe123 18:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Unless you tried an alternate universe variant, the Zenith Canka here is not mine. He is 529 years old thanks to excessive bionics and there is no exact date of birth. Also, he doesn't commune directly with the Rose of the Emperor. It's mostly because his younger sister is in it that he knows the order to some extent. I suppose that the part about Imoortal Darkness could work, but know that she usually only fights with th eImperial guard. Could you also link to my pages? Unless you tried an alternate reality, that part needs to be changed.Bladiumdragon 10:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC)